


Territorial

by Ciyesci



Series: Alpha Dog [2]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: The sequel to Playtime!Awsten gets punished for giving Maxx attitude!





	Territorial

Patty kept his head down as Master chewed Awsten out. 

"You think you can fucking snap at _me?_ After I'm generous enough to let you use my Pet?"

"I didn't mean it, Master, it was a wolf thing." 

"A wolf thing!" Master repeated disbelievingly, "Oh, so you turn and suddenly he's _your_ property?"

"I don't know, I just get...territorial when I'm like that."

"Territorial," Master deadpanned. He paused for a moment, giving Patty a thoughtful look. "Pet, go get his muzzle and leash." 

Patty bowed and went to the bedroom. He wondered how Awsten would be punished for growling at Master when he'd tried to touch Patty while Awsten was still inside him. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. He loved Master and trusted him with his life, but he had to admit that Awsten getting protective was...hot. Especially when he was in wolf form. 

When he returned to the living room, Awsten had shifted back and was sitting in the middle of the floor with a shameful demeanour, the harness back on. 

Master took the muzzle and fitted it over Awsten's snout, not caring to be gentle. More questions filled Patty's mind as Master led Awsten, tail tucked between his legs, out by his leash. 

"Wait here," he called as they left.

Patty sat on the couch, back straight and eyes forward, straining his ears to listen and guess at what was happening. Were they in the bathroom? More footsteps and...the kitchen tap running? He readjusted his posture when he heard Master returning. 

"You must be thirsty," Master said, handing Patty one of the large glasses of water he was holding, "Drink."

As Patty gulped down the water Master explained his plan. It certainly intrigued Patty. Awsten would probably be miserable about it. 

When they finished, Master took Patty into the kitchen and refilled their cups. 

After a few glasses, Patty started to feel uncomfortable. "Master, I think I need to go." 

"One more," Master said, giving him another refill. 

It was hard to swallow down. Patty could feel the liquid sloshing in his belly as he moved. When he was done, Master took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 

Awsten lifted his head as they came in. He was chained to the towel rack and his front legs were crossed and bound together with bondage tape, effectively immobilising him. 

"Strip, Pet," Master commanded Patty.

Awsten watched with narrowed eyes as Patty obeyed. What did he think was happening? Did he assume that his punishment watching Master claim Patty? It didn't seem all that harsh, but, judging by Awsten's soft growl, perhaps that kind of thing was harder on him when he was in wolf form, especially after Awsten himself had just claimed him.

"On your knees, Pet," Master said when Patty was naked, pointing to where he wanted him. 

Like this, Awsten would be able to see everything. Master unbuckled his belt, giving his cock a few strokes before pulling Patty's hair back, making him look up at him. Maxx stared down for a moment before looking over at Awsten.

Awsten snarled when the piss hit Patty's neck. Patty gazed up at his Master as he was marked, piss running down his body in thick streams. For whatever reason, it made the pressure on Patty's own bladder even less bearable. 

"Master please, I really need to go," he begged. 

"Hold it," Master commanded, not breaking eye contact with Awsten as he directed the stream across Patty's collarbones.

Awsten kept growling and snapping. It scared Patty a little to see him so enraged. But the reason for it, the warm piss coating Patty's chest and flowing down to his hardening dick...they'd discussed watersports before, but Patty hadn't expected to be so into it. Getting fucked was one thing, but being used like this made him feel like he really was just his Master's property. And Awsten's _jealousy..._

Eventually, the flow became a trickle. Master looked down and shook the last droplets onto Patty's face, but didn't zip up his fly. He pointed to Awsten.

"Mount him, Pet."

Patty pushed himself off the floor. He approached Awsten with small steps, partly out of apprehension at Awsten's anger and partly out of fear of pissing himself. He couldn't hold it forever...

Awsten lowered his head, allowing Patty to get closer. His knees barely even touched the floor when he straddled Awsten, fingers curling in his thick, soft fur. 

Deciding that Awsten was suitably subdued, Master lubed up his cock and took his place behind them. He pushed Patty forward, piss-wet chest soaking bristled fur. 

Overall, Master's cock wasn't as thick as Awsten's wolf dick, but the blunt tip seemed to stretch Patty out a lot more as he pushed in. Patty groaned, rubbing his face in Awsten's fur. 

"You're tight, aren't you, Pet?" 

"Yes, Master," Patty whimpered, "Am I good?" 

Master pulsed his hips slowly, running his fingers in Patty's hair. "You are. You're _so_ good, and I'm gonna take care of you."

"Thank you Master, " Patty sighed. 

Apparently determined to hammer the situation into Awsten's head, Master kept his pace slow, very gradually increasing it. His tip massaged Patty's prostate, gently, tantalisingly, _god,_ it would've been so perfect if Master hadn't had him drink so much water earlier. As Master's thrusts rocked him harder and harder, Patty's dick burrowed torturously into Awsten's fur. 

"Master, I can't hold it," Patty gasped, gripping the fur on Awsten's shoulders tightly, "Master, please! _Master!_ "

"Mark him." 

Gasping, Patty came apart. The fur cradling his dick became hot as Patty soaked it, grateful to Master for allowing him this release. Beneath him, Awsten whined. Patty rubbed his neck, mumbling some kind of praise as Master started fucking him harder and pleasure took over where there had been discomfort. 

Patty felt cum fill him, Master's cock twitching as he grunted, stroking Patty's hair. He kissed the back of his neck, pulling out slowly and letting the cum spill out onto Awsten's fur. 

"Stand, Pet," he said, zipping up his fly. 

With shaky legs, Patty obeyed. Awsten's beautiful fur was a mess, sticky and matted. 

"Awsten, roll over." 

Master's plan had worked. Awsten didn't hesitate or make a noise of complaint as he rolled onto his back, gazing up at Master as he knelt and pulled his head onto his lap, cradling it. Awsten's dick was exposed again, red and veiny. 

Master gently stroked Awsten's cheek, looking up at Patty. "Sit, Pet." 

Surprised, Patty looked between Awsten's dick and Master. "Uh- yes, Master." 

Could he ride Awsten like this? He stepped over his belly, putting his hands on Awsten's chest to keep steady as he lowered himself. Patty was more than open enough after Awsten and Master both taking him tonight to go without more lube. Master's cum would be enough. He gripped Awsten's dick and angled it carefully, the tip finding his hole easily. 

Patty sighed as he slid down, seeing Awsten's eyes slip shut. 

"Can you ride him for me, Pet?"

"Yes Master," Patty moaned, rolling his hips. 

Awsten made a satisfied sound, laying his head back in Master's lap and breathing deeply. 

Patty wasn't used to controlling the pace when taking Awsten's knot. He experimented, Awsten's grunts and Master's smile spurring him on. Patty could feel Awsten trying to thrust up into him, small quick jerks that just felt so pathetic. He was so powerless like this, muzzled, on his back with his forepaws bound, Master holding him still. Patty relished every moment, gradually working up to his orgasm, pleasuring himself for as long as he wanted. 

"Master, I'm getting close," he moaned. 

"It's okay, Pet. Cum whenever you want." 

"May I touch myself?"

"Yes, Pet."

Patty smiled, his head falling back. Making Awsten submit must've put Master in a good mood. He wrapped a hand around his dick and moaned, angling his hips to bring his prostate hard against Awsten's dick. He couldn't quite get himself down around the knot, but this would be an awkward position to be stuck together in anyway. 

As Patty picked up his pace, Awsten panted. 

"You close, Awsten?" Master cooed, rubbing his chest slowly. 

Awsten grumbled, shifting in Master's lap. 

"You're a good boy," Master murmured, "Such a good boy for us." 

Patty moaned loudly, pulling hard at his dick. He could feel the orgasm building, prickling at his feet and raising goosebumps on his skin. All at once, it washed over him, his cum spilling over Awsten. He slowed his hips, jerking out every drop. 

Breathing hard, he looked at Master. 

"Good boy," Master smiled. 

"Thank you Master," Patty said, grinning tiredly. He eased himself off Awsten's dick and started jerking. 

Master frowned. "You don't have to do that, Pet."

"May I?"

Master smiled again. "If you want to." 

Patty heaved off of Awsten to get in a better position for giving the swelling knot some attention from his tongue. Cum erupted from Awsten's tip, spattering all over his fur. Patty licked at the mess that dribbled onto his fingers, servicing the tip to work some more out of it. 

Master gently moved Awsten's head and stood, unbuttoning his shirt. As he undressed, Awsten shifted back into human form and sat, taking the muzzle off, his skin sticky with piss and cum. 

"Are you guys okay?" Maxx asked, crouching to help Awsten unbuckle his harmess and take the tape off his wrists. 

Patty and Awsten nodded. 

Maxx went to the shower and fiddled with the taps to get the temperature right. He took down the showerhead and looked at them. 

"Come on, I'll help you both get clean."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really been all that into piss, but I thought this was a good opportunity to have a crack at writing it. Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
